Was it a Dream?
by oOoKagomeoOo
Summary: Sakura sente a falta de Sasuke e toma uma decisão. Vai procurá-lo, mesmo que morra ao tentar. Sasuke tem saudades de Sakura e quer vê-la uma última vez.


Pela primeira vez, Sasuke foi recordar os tempos em Konoha. Os tempos com o time 7. Pegou na fotografia de grupo. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Naruto.

Your defences were on high (A tua protecção é onde me vou esconder)  
Your walls built deep inside (As tuas muralhas estão construídas lá dentro)

Ele deixou os seus amigos, aqueles que gostavam dele e que ele gostava. Tudo para ganhar poder.

- Será que ainda se lembram de mim. – pensou, um pouco triste. – Pelo menos não estou sozinho. Tenho o Orochimaru que me dá poder. É melhor esquecer de vez a ideia de voltar para Konoha.

Yeah I'm a selfish bastard (Sim eu sou um idiota egoísta)  
But at least I'm not alone (Mas pelo menos não estou sozinho)

Estava a fazer aquilo para vingar a família. Para vingar todo o seu clã que tinha morrido. O seu irmão matara todos. Não o podia deixar vivo. Mesmo que Orochimaru se fosse apoderar do seu corpo, sabia que Itachi acabaria por morrer.

My intentions never change (As minhas intenções nunca mudaram)  
What I want still stays the same (O que eu quero, continua a ser o mesmo)  
And I know what I should do (E eu sei o que devo fazer)  
it's time to set myself on fire (É altura de me atirar para o fogo)

Ficou uns instantes a olhar para a fotografia. A Sakura, como tinha saudades.

- Será que ela ainda gosta de mim? Será que ela ainda pensa em mim? Como eu sinto a falta dela.

Suspirou. Não poderia continuar a pensar naquilo. Mas a realidade de voltar para Konoha estava tão longe de ser possível, que as memórias eram como se fosse um sonho.

Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Is this the only evidence that proves it (Será isto a única coisa que o prova?)  
A photograph of you and I (Uma fotografia de tu e eu)

Em Konoha, uma rapariga de cabelos rosa não conseguia dormir. Levantou-se calmamente e olhou pela janela. No reflexo do vidro, viu a fotografia do time 7. Pegou-lhe e ficou a observá-la por instantes.

- Será que ainda te lembras de mim Sasuke? – pensou, derramando uma lágrima que caiu em cima do rosto do amigo.

Tinha tentado de tudo para o esquecer, pois sabia que ele não voltaria. Mas simplesmente aquele rosto aparecia todas as noites nos seus sonhos, mas cada vez mais distorcido. As memórias dos tempos passados juntos também se iam apagando.

Your reflection I've erased (O teu reflexo eu apaguei)  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays (Como mil "ontens" queimados)

Sasuke não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Foi para bem dela que não se tinham envolvido. Esperava que ela o soubesse. Seria um adeus para sempre, nunca a iria voltar a ver. Não valeria a pena terem sido algo mais, o choque seria maior e seria mais doloroso.

Believe me when I say goodbye forever (Acredita em mim, quando eu digo adeus para sempre)  
Is for good (É por bem)

Sakura agora já chorava, de joelhos no chão com a fotografia a cair das suas mãos. Não aguentava mais sofrimento. Ia-se embora para procurá-lo, mesmo que morresse, ao menos tentou. Vestiu-se e saltou pela janela do seu quarto. Apenas levava uma coisa, para além da roupa que levava vestida. A fotografia do time 7.

Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Is this the only evidence that proves it (Será isto a única coisa que o prova?)  
A photograph of you and I (Uma fotografia de tu e eu)

Sasuke começava a achar que a vida em Konoha tinha sido um sonho. Mas aquela fotografia provava o contrário. Era a única coisa que o fazia acreditar. Olhou de novo para Sakura. Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, caindo na face alegre da sua amiga.

Tinha de a ver uma última vez. Queria dizer-lhe tudo o que tinha para lhe dizer. Queria segurá-la nos seus braços e dizer que a amava. Sem Orochimaru se aperceber, ele escapou-se pela janela e correu pela floresta fora, em direcção a Konoha. Apenas levava consigo a fotografia do time 7.

Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Is this the only evidence that proves it (Será isto a única coisa que o prova?)  
A photograph of you and I (Uma fotografia de tu e eu)  
(A photograph of you and I) (Uma fotografia de tu e eu)

A noite estava estrelada e o céu não tinha uma única nuvem. Corria uma suave brisa, muito agradável. Era uma noite muito bonita e era de aproveitar para qualquer casal.

Sakura continuava a correr como se não houvesse amanhã. Corria tão depressa que não reparou num ramo que estava partido e caiu de uma altura enorme. Seria o fim dela. Nunca mais iria ver o Sasuke, mas sabia que iria morrer por uma boa causa.

Fechou os olhos preparada para morrer. Porém, alguém a agarra no último momento. Ela abre os seus olhos rapidamente. Era Sasuke que a tinha salvo.

- Parece que o fim, não foi assim tão mau. –pensou com um sorriso. – Parece que Sasuke também já morreu e agora veio-me buscar para voltar com ele para os reinos do céu.

Fechou os olhos lentamente murmurando:

- Sasuke…

Passado algum tempo ela abre os olhos. Viu que estava nos braços de Sasuke, numa floresta perto de Konoha. Levantou-se sobressaltada, livrando-se dos braços de Sasuke.

- Eu não morri? – pensou feliz.

- Não, não morreste. – disse ele como se lhe lesse os pensamentos.

Sakura tinha muitas lágrimas nos olhos, prestes a cair. Sasuke levantou-se e caminhou lentamente na direcção dela. Chegou ao pé dela, envolveu-lhe a cintura com os seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Sakura, fechou os olhos e envolveu o pescoço dele com os seus braços.

Aquele era o momento deles e de mais ninguém. O tempo tinha parado pois eles eram donos daquele tempo. Ambos sentiam o doce toque dos lábios um do outro, e as suas línguas aveludadas estavam abraçadas uma à outra.

Sasuke foi-se afastando, ficando a escassos centímetros da face de Sakura, dizendo num tom meigo, diferente do habitual tom frio que ele usava:

- Sakura, eu passei este tempo todo a tentar esquecer-te mas foi impossível. Apenas não me envolvi contigo antes, porque sabia que me ia embora e a separação seria mais difícil. Por favor, perdoa-me. Sakura… eu… eu amo-te.

E antes que ela conseguisse dizer alguma coisa ele beijou-a novamente, apertando o corpo dela contra o seu. Tinha saudades e nunca mais se queria afastar dela.

Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Was it a dream? (Foi um sonho?)  
Is this the only evidence that proves it (Será isto a única coisa que o prova?)  
A photograph of you and I (Uma fotografia de tu e eu)

Sasuke acordou com um sorriso. Olhou para ao lado e viu que Sakura também tinha acordado. Estavam os dois na mesma cama do seu quarto e da sua casa.

Olharam um para o outro, sabendo que tinham tido o mesmo sonho. O sonho do reencontro deles.

Depois daquilo voltaram para Konoha e com ajuda de Naruto, a sua namorada Hinata, Gaara, a sua namorada Ino, Neji, a sua namorada Tenten, Shikamaru, a sua namorada Temari, Kiba, Lee, Shino e Chouji derrotaram Orochimaru. Casaram-se e agora viviam juntos. Itachi também tinha sido derrotado e o clã Uchiha estava a viver de novo. Já tinham um filho e teriam mais no futuro, o que iria tornar clã novamente grande e feliz.

A photograph of you and I (Uma fotografia de tu e eu)

Deram um suave beijo e olharam para uma fotografia na sua cómoda. Era a fotografia do seu casamento.

A photograph of you and I (Uma fotografia de tu e eu)

In love (Apaixonados)

**Espero que tenham gostado! :D**

**Tenho outras fics no AS ().**

**Obrigada por lerem a fic ;)**


End file.
